An adhesive is generally a substance applied to the surfaces of materials that binds them together and resists separation. For example, the term “adhesive” can be used interchangeably with glue, cement, mucilage, or paste.
Aquence Lam 5137, also known as Adhesin Lam 5137, is a liquid adhesive, which can be mixed with water to form a food grade laminate for tissues and paper towels. Since adhesive can require an extensive amount of blending due to their properties, it would be desirable to have a simple and effective method of mixing the adhesive with water to form a paste or glue.